


Sweet Torture

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Sounding, Teasing, Twink Castiel, Vibrators, Voyeur Lucifer, Voyeurism, older lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s arms were spread wide and raised above his head. Each wrist had a padded cuff securely wrapped around them with the ends attached to the bars of the headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

Castiel’s arms were spread wide and raised above his head. Each wrist had a padded cuff securely wrapped around them with the ends attached to the bars of the headboard. At the foot of the bed Lucifer paused in securing Castiel’s legs to admire the view.

Currently bright blue eyes were staring at him but they wouldn’t be for long. He dragged his attention from Castiel’s face and set about attaching the other two cuffs to Castiel’s ankles, testing the give and stepping back to admire the younger man tied to his bed spread eagle.

“Bondage looks good on you.” He murmured in appreciation.

It would look even better when he was finished.

Lucifer walked over to the rest of the toys for the night, selected the bright red ball-gag and the blindfold. “Open up, Castiel.”

Obediently Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he accepted the large gag, his head tipping forward so Lucifer could secure it in place.

“You’re so good at following orders.” Lucifer praised. The blindfold was next and Castiel’s pretty eyes were hidden from sight when he finished. “My good boy.”

Lucifer marveled at Castiel’s naked body, letting his eyes move over every single exposed inch. He would leave Castiel tied to his bed all the time if he could. The very thought of the pretty college student constantly waiting in his bed, available for him to fuck and use as he pleased, had him painfully aroused.

“Next time I think I’m going to have to tie you down in a different position. One that gives me a better view of that plump ass of yours.”

Castiel tugged at his restraints in a testing kind of way but Lucifer had made sure they would keep him in place. He turned away and picked up a bottle of lube. It was one he hadn’t used on Castiel before and he couldn’t wait to see how his young lover reacted to a cooling lubricant.

Once he had picked up the remote controlled vibrator he climbed onto the bed and settled between Castiel’s spread legs. “I bought this lube especially for you.” He poured some on his fingers and reached down to rub the cool liquid against Castiel’s tight hole.

It had the chains for the cuffs rattling as Castiel jerked and a muffled whine caught his attention. Lucifer didn’t stop the predatory smile from crossing his features and instead continued rubbing. He could feel how Castiel shuddered and squirmed at his touch.

The muffled sounds only encouraged him and he slowly started to work a finger inside. Lucifer rubbed against Castiel’s insides, groaning at the hot clench of his ass, as he made sure to coat Castiel’s hole thoroughly. He used his free hand to rub against Castiel’s thigh and once Castiel had loosened enough he inserted a second finger.

Each time he added more lube and never lost the wicked grin on his face at how Castiel was reacting to it. He idly wondered about the tingling sensation it was supposed to cause.

Once Castiel was easily taking three of his fingers, still moaning into his gag and heels dug into the mattress trying to shove himself into Lucifer’s fingers, he withdrew his hand. “Don’t worry I have just what you need.”

The vibrator was thick, just like he knew Castiel enjoyed, and once he’d slicked it up Lucifer pressed it against Castiel’s wet hole. Immediately Castiel tensed and then relaxed as it pushed inside him, popping past his rim, to sink into him. Lucifer made sure to settle it against Castiel’s prostate, mindful of the long cord to pull it back out later, before pulling away.

“You did so well taking that vibrator in that hungry hole of yours.”

He selected the sound next and focused on Castiel’s cock. It took a little more finesse to get Castiel’s cock to open up enough for him to insert the metal rod but Lucifer was patient and watching Castiel’s face twitch and his arms tug at his restraints was more than enjoyable.

Lucifer teased the head of Castiel’s cock with the end of the sound, “Too bad you can’t see this, Castiel” he held up the sound, an impressive length with little dips along the length and a hoop at the end to grasp. “I’m going to fuck your pretty little cock with it while that vibrator inside you presses against your prostate. I am tempted to show you but I think the surprise will be better.”

He slowly started putting the sound in, keeping his eyes on Castiel’s face, as it sunk into his cock and earned loud, strangled sounds he knew would be echoing in the room if it wasn’t for the ball-gag. It soon started going in easier and Lucifer watched as inch after inch disappeared into Castiel’s pretty cock.

It was impossible to miss how the young man’s cock had hardened in his hand and the way Castiel was moaning into his gag as his whole body jerked and shuddered. “Like that?” he grinned and more of the sound disappeared into Castiel’s flushed cock.

Lucifer kept sliding it in, occasionally fucking the head of Castiel’s cock with it, until the sound was all the way in only stopped by the ball and ring at the end. He left Castiel’s cock resting against his heaving stomach and picked up the remote.

He turned it on and leaned back to watch Castiel’s reaction. Immediately everything in Castiel tensed and jerked violently. Castiel was trying to work his hips but the restraints and his position kept him spread eagle with no real way to get the kind of touch he was obviously desperate for.

Quietly Lucifer sat there at the end of the bed, between Castiel’s spread legs, watching how his lover writhed on the sheets with only the cord trailing out of Castiel’s hole giving indication that something was buried inside. “I think a vibrating sound might be in your future.” He moved back up between Castiel’s legs and gripped the hard length of Castiel’s cock.

His fingers curled around the hoop at the end and he started to draw the sound out. Castiel moaned brokenly against his gag as Lucifer started to fuck the head of Castiel’s cock with the sound. The sounds Castiel released were music to his ears as he kept playing with the sound for a few more minutes.

Finally Lucifer climbed off the bed and settled down in the chair he’d positioned prior to stripping Castiel. He had a perfect view of Castiel moaning, arching and writhing on the sheets as the vibrator against his prostate teased him constantly.

Casually Lucifer glanced at his remote and turned the toy up. It earned the loudest muffled moan and Castiel’s whole body arched up. Lucifer leaned back in the chair, ignoring his own hard cock, as he played with the settings and watched. Once Castiel came he would remove the sound and plug, free him from his restraints and sink his cock right into Castiel’s loose hole.

With a wicked glint in his eyes Lucifer turned the vibrator on the highest setting. Castiel’s muffled howl had his cock aching as he shifted in his seat and enjoyed the show.

Once Castiel was a limp, whimpering mess on top of the sheets Lucifer would pull the vibrator out, remove the sound and roll him over before fucking his tight little ass into the mattress.


End file.
